


Rhett And Link's Trick Or Treat

by ThatOtherBlonde (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dom Rhett, Halloween, Handcuffs, M/M, Sub Link, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThatOtherBlonde
Summary: Rhett and Link give each other a new meaning to the phrase Trick Or Treat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!! 
> 
> I just had this idea and it needed to be written. 
> 
> Anyways Enjoy!!

It was finally Halloween. Rhett's favorite holiday. He loved it. The nightlife, the costumes, the sluttiness, and, of course, the candy. 

Rhett stood in front of the mirror, admiring his body in the large mirror that hung on the wall in the office he shared with his best buddy, Link. 

Link stood directly adjacent from Rhett, staring at himself in the mirror. 

Rhett decided he was going to be a super secret detective and Link a doctor. 

Both men were excited too. Not only was it Halloween but it was also the very first time that they were doing an after hours live call-in show for their mythical beasts. This was a very big night and nothing could go wrong. 

As Rhett continued to admire his perfect form he let his eyes move over to Link. He looked over at his friend. Damn, he looked hot. Rhett never saw a doctor who looked as good as Link did right now. In fact, if doctors looked as hot as Link did, than he would willingly bend over. 

"Looking good, Link", Rhett says with a smile before turning his attention back on himself. 

"You too", Link says with a smile. 

Link looks over at Rhett. He takes a couple steps near his friend. "Can I ask you something, Rhett?" 

"Anything". Rhett can feel a smile immediately grow across his face. 

Link steps up even closer to Rhett, now almost pressed up against each other. He looks up meeting his friends sparkling green eyes.

"Rhett, tell me. Do I have the right to remain silent?" Link continues to stare up at his friend with a smirk on his lips. 

Rhett cocks his head to the left, thinking about what Link is insinuating. 

"Do you want me to put you under arrest?" Rhett's voice is low and sensual. He reaches behind him and pulls a pair of handcuffs out of his back pocket. 

Rhett dangles the shiny silver handcuffs in front of Link's face. "Is this what you want?" 

Link smiles widely. "Yes, officer" 

Rhett grasps both hands on Link's shoulders, guiding him back onto the couch. 

Link throws himself down on the couch, as he looks up at Rhett. 

"Hold out your wrists", Rhett says in a stern voice. 

As Rhett clasps the handcuffs around Link's wrists, Link begins to say in a sensual whisper. "Am I under arrest officer?" 

Rhett kneels down in front of Link. "Yes", he says blankly. 

Rhett stands back up, still looking down at Link. "And anything you see, can and will be held against you" 

Link looks up at Rhett, sensually biting his bottom lip. 

Rhett giving Link a smouldering intense stare as he begins to undo his pants. 

Rhett begins in a stern voice. "Sir, have you had anything to drink tonight?" 

"No", Link says as he sits patiently on the couch, waiting for what Rhett has planned next. 

"Are you sure?" Rhett says again as he begins to pull out his dick. 

Rhett begins to stroke himself in his hand, warming himself up. "Just as a precaution, I'm gonna need you to blow this now" 

Link looks up at Rhett before leaning in closer. He spreads his legs open as much as he can, just enough for Rhett to move in closer. 

Link now face to face with Rhett's hard cock, begins to take his friend in his own hands. He moves his tongue slowly around the tip, before sliding Rhett's dick in and out of his mouth for a brief second. 

"Ugh... You tease", Rhett says through gritted teeth. 

Link continues to lick Rhett, up and down, before taking him all in. 

Rhett reaches his hands down and entangles his fingers in Link's dark hair. He begins pushing Link further into his crotch, making sure Link deep throats him. 

Link suddenly gags as he releases Rhett from his mouth so he can come up for air. He takes a deep breath as he stares up at Rhett. 

"Are you okay?" Rhett asks with concern in his voice. 

"I'll be fine", Link says plainly. 

Link proceeds to take Rhett in his mouth again. This time deep throating him for not more than a second. He continually sucks Rhett off for a good minute before removing him for his mouth. 

Rhett lets out a loud groan before taking himself in his own hand. 

"Hold your mouth open", Rhett says between breaths. 

Rhett continues to jerk himself before briskly finishing all over Link's face. 

Link begins to lick his lips as Rhett's cum gradually starts to drip down his face and into his mouth. 

A pantless Rhett kneels down in front of Link. "Now it's your turn" 

Link felt a sudden flush run through his body. He leans in closer to Rhett. "You can have me any way you want" 

"No", Rhett says. 

"No?", Link questions. 

"I want you to tell me just what it is you want", Rhett says as he continues to kneel in front of Link. 

Rhett reaches his right arm up and begins to caress Link's face. "Come on, sweet stuff. Tell me exactly what I have to do to get you off" 

Link relished in the thought of Rhett's hands on his body. Softly caressing his skin. Sending shivers down his spine with each kiss. 

"I just want you", Link says looking at Rhett. "I just want you Rhett. I want you to take me. To have me. To devour me. Any way you want. Any way you can think of. I'm yours. I'll always be yours. You know that" 

Rhett leans up into Link and presses his lips to his friend. He slowly backs Link up onto the couch as he gradually climbs up into his lap. 

Rhett begins to grind his hips into Link's crotch and he can feel how hard he is making his friend. 

"How much do you want me?" Rhett says as he kisses Link's neck, over and over again. 

"I want you", Link says as he throws his head back. "You're making me so hard, Rhett" 

Rhett reaches one of his hands down and grabs hold of Link's cock through the fabric of his pants. "How about now?" 

"You make me so hard, Rhett", Link says between breaths. 

"That's. What. I. Like. To. Hear". Rhett slides off of Link's lap and kneels back down on the floor. He grabs hold of Link's pants and yanks them down to his knees in one quick pull. 

Rhett gently caresses Link's thighs as he slowly makes his way up. He grasps hold of Link's member, feeling its length, its girth, its hardness

Rhett slips Link into his mouth and begins to suck him off. Teasing his tongue around the tip, making Link throw his head back in pure pleasure. He continually sucks on Link, until he briskly finishes into Rhett's mouth. 

And Rhett than proceeds to do something he thought he never do. He swallowed. 

Rhett moves himself from the floor to the couch, throwing himself down next to his best friend and lover. 

Rhett reaches for Link's hand and grabs hold of it. 

Rhett can't help but smile as he looks into Link's crystal blue eyes. 

"Best. Halloween. Ever", Rhett says with a smile. 

"Trick Or Treat, Rhett", Link says with a wink. "But can you unlock me now?" 

Rhett looks over at his friends wrists, noticing he's still handcuffed. He takes the key out if his front shirt pocket and unlocks Link, breaking him free from his restraints. 

"Sir, you're free to go", Rhett says with a chuckle. 

Link puts his arms around Rhett's waist, pulling him closer to him. He allows Rhett to rest his head on his chest as Link rests his head on Rhett's, taking in the sweet aroma of his friend. 

Rhett and Link continued to lay together, in each other's arms, on the couch in their shared office. They felt happy. And they felt safe. This was exactly where they both were met to be. And as they continued to lie there, enjoying the other's company, they both couldn't help get to thinking. 

This truly was the best Halloween ever!

**Author's Note:**

> Always remember to be your mythical best!!
> 
> Also how cool would it be if Rhett and Link actually did a live call-in show. I think that would be so fun. 
> 
> And happy halloween!!


End file.
